


Memory

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memory will never last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tigriswolfs' prompt at comment-fic Author’s choice, author’s choice, “I won’t forget you,” [pronoun] lied.

“I won’t forget you.” He lied.

Jack knew it was inevitable, he would forget him, just like he had many before him, but if a small comfort was all he could offer his lovers in the face of his longevity he would give it.

After all, what was the point in spending time thinking about the future when they should be focusing on the present, he would forget everyone eventually.

He was thousands of years old now, his memory was fine for the most part, both long and short term memory, but long long long term memory wasn’t something that existed and it never would for his race at least, human’s weren’t supposed to live as long as he had.

‘I won’t forget you, I just won’t remember you.” He thought to himself.


End file.
